


Pink Lingerie is A Curse

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bot!Gabe, Creampies, Dildos, Everything is Consentual, Gabe is 30, Jack is 29, Jack is a delivery man, Jesse is 25, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Pink lingerie Demon!Gabe, Smut, Stripper AU, Switch!Gabe, Switch!Jack, demon!gabe, did i mention lingerie?, healthy relationship, porn star, top!Jack, web camming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is the son of an incubus and a demon. On his eighteenth birthday, his powers manifested, turning any clothes he wears into pink, frilly lingerie. No exceptions.Jack Morrison works at a restaurant and has to make a delivery to an apartment above a strip club since his coworker is out sick.Jack gets an eyefull of an annoyed but very handsome demon wearing the most adorable pink lingerie he has ever seen on anyone when said demon throws open the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Props to Darth Umbreon on the R76 discord for inspiring me to write this!

Gabriel Reyes was the world’s most unluckiest demon ever born. 

 

Okay. That was a lie. There were lots of other demons out there that had it worse off than him but man did his power suck ass.

 

He was the offspring a proud and loving demon mother and incubus father but when he hit eighteen, he learned his powers were useless to a demon like himself; Anything he wore turned into the frilliest pink lingerie. He couldn’t even wear a coat without it turning into skimpy outerwear when it touched his flesh so he was doomed to live his life in an apartment above the strip club he worked at and order in everything. 

 

If he was born an incubus at least he would be able to benefit off of his inconvenient power but no, the world had it out for him, it seems. With all the ass and money he made at the club he still had to buy food like a normal person would.

 

It was Gabe’s day off when he ordered delivery from his favorite restaurant. He was in the mood for some prime steak, potatoes, and asparagus that day and he knew his very understanding delivery guy who delivered to his apartment would likely be working that day. 

 

Gabriel was lounging around in his hoodie and pajama pants since it was rather cold that day. The fabric kept him warm like it normally did, even when it converted into a sheer see-through pink blouse, a pink micro-mini skirt that barely covered his pink thong, and pink thigh highs help up with pink garters that hugged his thighs just right. Over the years, Gabriel learned to accept his body’s ability and the money he raked in from stripping was enough to afford him some luxuries that he very much enjoyed since people came from all over the world to see his shows live. He had an online stripping/porn show as well, one that he did mostly for fun but enjoyed having a partner come over to fuck him up live to his private, adoring fans.

 

He had everything set up for him and his favorite delivery man. The sheets were dry cleaned earlier in the day, the pillow cases replaced, a new box of condoms and lube bought, new toys and collars for them to try out on each other, and a brand spanking new HD webcam so he could stream two angles for his fans. All was tested out and ready to go. Now all he needed was for the handsome southern gent to show up.

 

The doorbell buzzed and it was ten minutes after the show was suppose to start. Gabriel had to apologize to his fans and entertain them with non-sexual conversation while he silently fumed at Jesse’s late arrival. Jesse knew what time they started on his days off and he always arrived twenty minutes before the show so they could plan while Gabriel ate his meal. Did the stupid fuck not want to make 1k today or something?!

 

Gabriel threw open the door, annoyed as all hell. “What the hell are you doing?! You’re late, Jesse Mc-!” 

 

A blonde man stood at the door, his face completely red from the tips of his ears down to his cute neck. He wore a jacket over his work clothes for the restaurant and the stupid hat with the restaurant's logo on it to top it off as well. Gabriel rolled his eyes and slapped a palm to his face as he groaned at his own stupidity.

 

“Ah… mmm! He-hello?! Food delivery?” The blonde stuttered out like one of Gabriel’s usual first-timers at the gay strip club when their friends chalked up the money to order a lap dance for said embarrassed person.

 

Gabriel knew the look in those blue eyes of his though. Ones of immediate interest but tied down by social anxiety but like hell Gabriel was going to hit on a substitute from the restaurant. It was bad enough that he took a liking to the scruffy McCree much less this embarassed but very adorable delivery man.

 

‘Yeah. I ordered from your place. You can stay out in the hall if it makes you more comfortable.” Gabriel spoke casually, leaving the door open as he turned and walked back into the apartment to grab his wallet from the bedroom.

 

He always paid Jesse on cam as a fantasy fulfillment to his viewers and he knew his wallet would take a hit from Jesse’s ‘no show’ today. Gabriel took out two crisp twenties and left the other money for Jesse undisturbed as he set the black leather wallet back on the desk. He stepped back out into the living room/kitchen and saw the blonde was inside, oddly a lot more at ease as he glanced about curiously. 

 

“Here.” Gabriel handed the delivery man the two twenties and he received his brown bag with the delicious smelling food. 

 

“Let me get you your change, Sir.” The man chuckled nervously, his red face doing wonders for Gabriel’s ego as he dug into his money pouch to make change for him. Gabriel held his hand out as the blonde placed the change into his palm and watched as the man looked at him curiously. 

 

“Something wrong?” Gabriel asked as he set the bag and money on the counter, turning to see the blond tense up at the shoulders.

 

“Um…” The blond nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked sheepishly off to the side to avoid looking at Gabriel. “Do you perhaps do Youtube videos or something? Y-you kind of look familiar, is all! Maybe Vines?” He quickly added, making Gabriel grin shark-like.

 

“Yeah. In a way, I do.” Gabriel answered suggestively, watching the delivery man flush even deeper at the implication that he does porn. “Is McCree out sick?”

 

The blonde nodded his head. “Yeah. In the hospital with pneumonia, I heard.”

 

Shit. That was at least a fucking week or so of recovery. What the fuck did Jesse McCree fucking do to catch that shit?!

 

“I, um, got to go now. Got more deliveries to order, I mean, orders to deliver!” He blathered. “H-have a nice day!” The blonde stuttered as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to lock up the door after the man left. He was fucking wasting time while his viewers were waiting for him to start! He quickly put the meal into the fridge and headed back to his room, slamming the door behind him in frustration. Now Gabe would have to do a ‘couple’s session’ solo and have to break in a new toy or two for his audience and deal with a lower tip count because of that.

 

\--

 

He took a few minutes to make sure his freestanding mic was out of the way of the viewing angles before going Live on his show, setting it immediately to ‘private’ so that the viewers would have to pay an entrance fee to see the show live. He quickly changed the title and tags of the show to imply he was doing his usual ‘couple’s session’ solo before hopping on the bed with his tablet so he could read and react to the chat. 

 

It wasn’t like he did this to pay the bills or anything, considering he only had to pay rent plus utilities since he had no car and couldn’t fucking drive anywhere without getting arrested for indecent exposure. His king-sized bed already felt too big for him with Jesse not there to share it with him but he would have to make due with it for a week. His viewers were concerned with why the show started late and the lack of a certain masked ‘cowboy’.

 

“Unfortunately, Cowboy came down with pneumonia and has to spend some time sleeping his ass off with some hot nurses before he can breath properly again.” Gabriel answered as he looked right at his web cam standing on his desk. He laughed fondly at the next string of comments on the chain as he sat up on his bed. “No, no, Guys! We will not do a go fund me for Cowboy!” 

 

The comments exploded and Gabriel found himself red-faced as he read them.

 

“Why are you all- I DO TOO SMILE SOMETIMES!” Gabriel huffed at the camera, absolutely embarrassed when user ‘Blonde-in-the-city-76’ made the first comment that ‘Gabbi’ was adorable when he smiled. The chat filled with the typical ‘LOL’s and Gabriel gave them a moment to enjoy themselves before clearing his throat. “Anyways. I bet you guys would like to hear a story about how I met a cute new friend today. You guys interested?” Gabriel purred playfully as he bent down, giving the viewers a perfect view of his muscular back and a peek of his ass from under the micro mini skirt as he pulled a black satin bag to set on his lap.

 

The comments exploded once more and the tips started pinging in, making Gabriel smirk that they were so easily amused just by seeing the ‘fun bag’. Gabriel had a little emote that his viewers could spam when they saw it since the site admins were more than happy to keep Gabriel happy with all the traffic he brought in. 

 

“Anyways, so since Cowboy is out sick for a week, a handsome stranger showed up at my door.” Gabriel purred teasingly as his fingers idly traced the toys he had hidden inside the fun bag. 

 

‘What did he look like?!’ Some of the comments asked. 

 

‘How big was his cock?!’ Another more lewd commenter inquired, making Gabriel chuckle in amusement. 

 

His father might have been an incubus but Gabriel learned his own routines that supported his lifestyle since he was a demon. The only incubus traits that he inherited was his unfortunate wardrobe warping skills and his ability to hide his horns and fangs. 

 

“Ah. Well, he was blonde, tall as me, maybe a little less meaty on the legs, and his face… Oh, he was absolutely gold, guys. I wonder if he had a big cock under those pants of his.” Gabriel breathed as he laid back on the bed, the camera he hooked on the ceiling above him giving his viewers a top-down view of him sliding his hands over the pink sheer fabric over his chest. One of his hands went to his pierced nipples and he gave it a playful flick with his finger.

 

More pings from the donation alerts made Gabriel feel so good, so confident that his audience was enjoying his little story as he toyed with himself.

 

“His lips were so pretty, maybe a bit chapped from neglect, but I’m sure some mouth to mouth would fix the dry spell on those handsome lips of his.” Gabriel pulled some lip balm out of his fun sack and slowly applied it to himself for his audience to watch. He rubbed his lips together to spread the balm and popped his lips, giving the camera above him a mischievous wink. 

 

Gabriel pulled the tablet back over and put the chapstick back into the bag after recapping it before setting it down next to him on the bed. He set tablet on his abs and watched his fan gush over how frisky Gabbi was being today. Maybe he hadn't done the chapstick thing in a while and they were excited or was it something else. His private viewer count was starting to reach the numbers of his average streams and he felt more confident about himself, regardless of not having McCree with him. Just the imagination of being with mister delivery man was enough for this session or at least Gabriel hoped it would hold its charm over his audience like it did for Gabe.

 

‘Tells us more about him, Gabbi!’ 

 

‘How old?! Is he a DILF?!’

 

“Real question! Is he a sub or a dom?!?!’

 

Gabriel grinned brightly at the question before setting his tablet aside and flicking his nipples, making the rings flicker for the viewers as he looked up at the ceiling camera looking down at him. “We know better than to assume preferences on this stream, guys. Remember when I brought Cowboy on and discovered that he was a filthy slut bottom rather than the roguish top you all were so sure he was?” He purred shamelessly as he heard more donation pings flood in when he gripped his nipped through the see-through fabric. He didn't even pull them or anything just hold them as he licked his lips at the pleasant memory. “As for what I would LIKE for Mister Stranger to be, if he was into me? A switch like myself. Preferably a preference to topping and a love of thigh high stockings like yours truly.”

 

The emote for thigh highs flooded the chat along with pings of donations to slowly fill the donation quota he set for his viewers.

 

“Hm? What’s that? My viewers want me to take off my pink thigh highs?” Gabriel teased with a mischievous smirk as he trailed a hand down his belly to gently play with the elastic band of his stockings as the flood of ‘no!’s and ‘thighs save lives’ filled the chat feed. “Make sure we get those donations going so we can make sure those clothes stay on before the hour is up.” He winked.

 

Needless to say that he hit the $500 donation mark easily within fifteen minutes of saying that, ensuring the thigh highs would indeed stay on for the hour when everything else was gone. He was fucking himself on his back with a new dildo, legs up in the air, as he whimpered softly, his cock leaking onto his stomach as he was approaching his next orgasm of the evening.

 

“I wish he was here fucking me right now.” Gabriel breathed with a shaky voice, his whole body gleaming wonderfully from bead of sweat running down his muscles as he slowly pumped the dildo into his ass. “Pulling my hair and whispering dirty names in my ear. God, please…!” He thrashed his head to the side as the bubbly textures on the dildo head rubbed up against his prostate. 

 

“It’s not fair…!” He pleaded to the camera above him, eyes heavily lidded and body quivering when it brushed up inside of him again. Gabriel didn't even have the vibration function on and he was cumming from just the thought of the delivery man fucking him with that beautiful flush on his face. “You should be fucking me…!” Gabriel whispered before he arched his back against the sheets to plow himself hard with the dildo. He wished so badly that Jesse was here to help him indulge in the dirty talk aspect while he road his cock, teasing him about the blonde with that drawl of his before agabriel flipped them and fucked him hard.

 

He cried out as he came, jerking his hips hard as he soiled his stomach once again with cum and pounded himself as hard as he could manage. Gabriel wondered if the blonde was watching him fuck himself to the thought of him. He sure hoped so because he saved the best for last, fucking himself to another orgasm before squeezing the dildo, making it shoot a white, warm, liquid inside of him at the end of the session. Gabriel panted as he slowly pulled out the dildo and gave the viewers a creamy surprise while he whimpered softly when the fluid ran down his ass.

 

“Mister Stranger.” Gabriel panted up to the ceiling camera, fingers playing with his dripping asshole shamelessly. “Please leave me your number next time…”

 

\--

 

Gabriel made $700 with that session, a lot more than he expected from a solo session when he was scheduled to play with Jesse on the cam. His highest single donation came from the same user that called him ‘cute’ earlier, ‘Blonde-in-the-city-76’ with $100. Gabriel grumbled as he made sure his webcams were disconnected for his privacy and went to take a shower. Usually Tuesdays and Thursdays were when Gabe and Jesse made an easy 1k+ together, with half going to charity and the remainder split between them so 700 wasn't that bad at all for how shitty it could have been. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out and ran a hand through his wet, shoulder-length, black curls. The surprise creampie got him the biggest donation push he ever saw, especially since that 100 didn't come until the last moment before Gabe closed up shop. Hopefully that smug bastard that called him ‘cute’ enjoyed that orgasm Gabriel gave to him.

 

Gabriel Reyes was a proud demon. He was ‘handsome’ or ‘pretty’ but never ‘cute’. Even though he was cursed with pink lingerie he absolutely hated being called ‘adorable’ or ‘cute’ if it wasnt from his parents’ mouth. Gabe’s phone was vibrating on the kitchen counter as he pulled his takeout from the fridge, setting the box on the counter to see who was texting him so much. 

 

30 missed texts.

 

Jesse fucking McCree no doubt and he was fucking furious when it turned out to be ALL from the hospitalized jackass.

 

He set his phone aside so he could put the takeout on a plate and throw it into the microwave to have a chance to calm down before picking it back up. Gabe quickly scrolled through the messages, most were Jesse apologizing and explaining he was in the hospital before it became a line of reaction texts to Gabriel’s show.

 

Gabe: ‘Jesse McCree, you fuckwit, you’re in the hospital and you’re fucking watching porn?!’ He furiously typed away before sending it. Gabriel took a beer out of his fridge because he knew he was going to need it to deal with his stupid fucking friend.

 

His phone buzzed rather quickly after he sent that text.

 

Jesse: ‘I was wearing a headset and made sure to look at something else when a nurse came in. Also I didn't even touch myself! Give a guy a break, Gabe! Also thanks for proving you didn't read all my texts, Ass.’

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as the microwave alerted him to his warm meal and set to phone down on the counter as he grabbed the food from inside. He placed a steak knife and a fork onto the plate and walked over to his table to set it down before going back to get his phone. Gabriel sat back down and started cutting up his steak before it vibrated once again. He could literally feel his horns starting to protrude out of his forehead from annoyance.

 

???: ‘Um. Jesse gave me this number but is this Gabriel? I’m the guy who delivered your food today.’

 

That.

 

Fucking.

 

Cowboy.

 

Gabriel's horns were fully out and his fangs were digging into his lower lips from how pissed and embarrassed he was. Fucking figures Jesse put two and two together and gave his coworker his number without his permission. It was just like Jesse McCree to pull shit, it was why a lot of people kept coming to his stream when Jesse was over since the idiot was so impulsive at times.

 

Gabe (to Jesse): ‘What hospital are you at? I need to fucking strangle you with your own horse dick for giving my number out, Jesse McCree!’

 

Jesse: Lol! Have fun, Gabe! ;)

 

At least Gabe had a week to plan out how he was going to punish and humiliate Jesse on stream the next time he came over but he had bigger things to worry about.

 

Gabe (to ???): ‘Sorry bout that. Jesse is a friend and I’m sorry that he gave you some random guy’s number.’

 

He left out the bit where he planned to kill said ‘friend’ later but wanted to clear up the air anyways. 

 

Gabe enjoyed his meal as his phone managed to stay quiet for fifteen minutes before it buzzed again after Gabe finished eating the steak and started working on his potato.

 

???: ‘I asked Jesse for your number since you kind of asked for it at the end of your stream.’

 

Gabriel dropped his phone on the table and pushed his forehead into the wood.

 

He saw-

 

He knows-

 

Jesse McCree is getting put into the dog house for this, that’s for certain.

 

Just before Gabriel could even gather the courage to type back his phone buzzed again with a new message.

 

???: Jesse kind of told me things and I was wondering if we could talk tommorow at the club that you work at? We don't have to do anything and I can rent a private room so you’re not losing money by talking to me while you’re on the clock.

 

Okay. Gabriel could see the blush in his cheeks as he wrote to him and he was utterly smittened.

 

Gabe (to ???): ‘I could get you a special discount on a room for thirty minutes. What’s your name?’

 

???: ‘Jack.’

 

Gabriel quickly pulled up his appointments for tommorow for private rooms before adding Jack to Gabriel’s contact list on his phone. He had a bit of a dilemma since he was a glamorous fucking crown jewel and his thirty minute private sessions went for 200 a pop, something not even McCree could afford when they first met four years ago. He then remembered the stream and how much money he made by shamelessly fantasizing over Jack before saying ‘fuck it’.

 

Gabe: ‘Pick a time and I’ll give you a free 30 min slot. Lap dances, extensions, and drinks cost extra though.’

 

He sent the message away and went back to his dinner, not stopping even when his phone buzzed again until he was entirely finished. Gabe picked up his phone and grabbed a second beer from the fridge before flopping down on the sofa.

 

Jack: ‘Would 1pm be okay? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.’

 

Gabriel cackled at that. He was a strip club newbie after all!

 

Gabe (to Jack): ‘It’s a date. See you then!’

 

He immediately started making calls to get the slot opened up, pulling in favors to his wealthy regulars so he could make this happen.

 

\--

 

Jack took the bus to the strip club on his day off, wearing a plain dark blue jacket with a hood and jeans. He looked down at his phone as he read Gabriel’s instructions and walked past the decent line of foreigners wearing equally inconspicuous clothing to the front. A huge man with a gasmask was guarding the door and looked over at Jack, making him feel fucking out of place and tiny.

 

“Um… ‘the devil is in the details’?” Jack asked the bouncer, and the man reached into his pocket to shove a courtesy guide for beginners at the strip club before letting Jack inside. The code phrase was only for today to allow Gabe’s MVPs to cut in line and make it to appointments on time. 

 

He had twenty minutes before his appointment and Jack used the time to stand in the back of the club to read the courtesy guide, regardless of how mortified he was at being assumed a first timer. 

 

The rules were pretty much what he expected when he googled typical strip clubs rules last night. No touching the strippers, nothing is free except water, don't get drunk, there’s always lines for the bathrooms but the last one was exclusive for Gabriel that really caught his eyes; ‘Gabriel does not accept marriage proposals, stop asking’. Jack chuckled at that and hadn't realized someone was standing next to him as he read.

 

“Having fun reading the pamphlet, Jack?” Gabriel asked as he leaned back against the wall next to Jack, sporting a shit-eating grin as the man next to him practically jumped out of his skin.

 

“Holy shit! Don't do that!” Jack caught his breath as he placed a hand to his chest to calm himself. 

 

Gabriel was wearing a pink satin tube top and micro pencil skirt along with those garter belts and thigh-high Jack adored. What he was really impressed with was his balance on stilletos as he pushed his back off the wall to look down at Jack with an amused smile on his beautiful face. His hair was in a lovely side ponytail and Jack couldn't help but smile as Gabriel looked at him. “What? Something on my face?”

 

Jack tensed up at the playful question from the man next to him. “N-no! I just thought- Isn't our appointment in fifteen minutes?” He asked nervously as he checked the time on his phone.

 

“My previous appointment canceled.” Gabriel huffed in annoyance before looking at Jack with a smile. “You’re older than twenty-one, right?”

 

“Yeah. Twenty-nine.” Jack answered.

 

“Oh good. Come have a drink with me. On the house.” Gabriel reassured him and Jack followed him over to the bar.

 

He was nervous and actually courting a very handsome man that he had a crush on for two years from a far after Jesse told him why he was so late coming back from deliveries on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Jack merely looked up the show cause he low-key crushed on Jesse at the time but he realized he was more into demons than he ever thought possible when he laid eyes on Gabriel. Now he was sitting next to the thirty-year old demon at the bar and drinking whiskey with him.

 

“Hey. I wanted to apologize for flashing you yesterday when you brought me my order.” Gabriel spoke apologetically as he leaned in close to whisper to Jack over the thumping music. 

 

“I- um. It wasnt- Jesse told me you would likely do that.” Jack confessed before taking a long drink from his cup, enjoying the burn that rolled down his throat.

 

“I’m going to fucking murder him.” Gabriel growled lowly as he cracked the glass in his hand and Jack never felt more shamelessly aroused while the bartender shot the demon a pointed glare. The glass still did it’s job holding in the whiskey and Gabriel certainly drank it all back before setting it down on the counter along with a crisp twenty. “Pick up your drink, Jack. We’ll start a bit earlier, no charge.”

 

Jack followed after Gabriel and they went into a curtained off area where a bouncer stood outside before Gabe took him into a room. The place was more like a pair of fuzzy dice with a private stage and pole with the odd texture that prevailed in the room. Of course it was a light shade of pink like Gabriel’s clothing.

 

“Have a seat, Jack.” Gabriel smiled as he hopped onto the stage in front of an out of place black leather lounge chair and Jack sat down, placing his drink on a little end table near the chair. The man folded his hands on his lap as he waited for Jack to get comfortable before speaking. “Alright. So. I’m guessing you watched the stream yesterday some time after you dropped off the food, right?” 

 

“Yes.” Jack answered in embarrassment.

 

“How long did you watch it? Just the very end?”

 

Jack felt his face get redder as he swallow down his anxiety. “I watched the whole thing because no one ever questions Jesse when he takes a long time to come back from deliveries.”

 

Gabriel paused at that and looked off to the side. “I’m really sorry about doing that to you. You must be humiliated to have a porn star fantasizing about you when you didn't consent to it.”

 

Jack was mortified and steeled himself for his confession. “I thought it was hot. I came so hard at the end when you asked for me to give you my number next time. God, I was seeing stars.” 

 

There was silence between them, Gabriel was nibbling on his lower lip and glancing away in thought and all Jack could think about was bridging the gap between them to kiss him. Not that he would ever do such a thing because Jack was a decent person who could keep it in his pants.

 

“Okay. You know I got it bad for you so let’s just make this easy, Jack.” Gabriel spoke as he looked at him firmly and Jack nodded his head. “Friends with benefits since I can’t do romantic relationships due to my… issue I’d rather not talk about. You have to come to me though. That okay? Sex only happens in my apartment, NEVER at the club, understand?”

 

“Crystal clear, Gabriel. I can call you that, right?” Jack asked sheepishly.

 

“Call me ‘Gabe’ or ‘Gabriel’, Jack. Unless we work out a stream deal, then you only call me ‘Gabby but that’s when we pull out the good ol’ contract. I just kind of want to have sex with you for now though. Just for my eyes only, if you get what I’m saying.” Gabriel spoke simply. 

 

“I would enjoy the chance to spend time with you, Gabriel. Sexual or not.” Jack confessed nervously.

 

“That’s good to hear.” Gabriel smiled warmly and Jack found his mouth blurt out words before he could catch himself.

 

\--

 

“Adorable.” Jack breathed out so sweetly.

 

Gabriel flushed hard at that and quickly brought his hands up to hide his face behind them rather than lose his shit on Jack when things were so pleasant between them. Pride be damned if he could get that cute blonde into his bed. He took a few breaths to steady himself before dropping his hands back to his lap, looking at Jack firmly.

 

“Are you a top or bottom?” Gabriel asked, too flustered to ask anything else at the moment.

 

“Switch. I like being both.” Jack answered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Some days I want to pitch and other days I want to be the catcher.”

 

Perfect.

 

“You fine with getting an STD panel with me later this week when you have off? I just want to be safe.” Gabriel asked firmly and Jack nodded his head.

 

“Yes. Name the facility and I’ll go there.” Jack responded confidently

 

Gabriel gave him the lowdown on the facility and why he recommended it, jotting down the contact details into Jack’s phone and handing him one of his card so he could get a discount on the testing. After that they started talking about their past sexual experiences until Gabriel’s phone rumbles in his pocket, signaling that the session was over. He frowned deeply at that and Jack seemed to catch on rather quickly.

 

“Our time up?”

 

“Yeah. Unless you pay for an extension.” Gabriel sighed.

 

Jack took his wallet out of his pocket, so bright-eyed and green that it was sickeningly endearing to Gabriel.

 

“It’s 200, Jack.” Gabriel spoke, watching the smile fall right off the beautiful blonde’s face almost painfully. It was like kicking a puppy. “How much do you have?” He suddenly asked, a spark of inspiration hitting him impulsively that he was sure that Jesse would approve of it.

 

“Um. Sixty dollars?” Jack sheepishly admitted. Gabriel saw a twenty poke out of his wallet and smirked.

 

“Twenty dollars and I’ll give you the best goddamn kiss of your life.” Gabriel offered with a smirk and watched as Jack ripped it out of his wallet like he was being robbed at gun point.

 

Gabriel was in his lap and they were kissing like it would be their last. Jack’s hands on his waist, holding him confidently as Gabriel straddled his lap and kissed his as sweetly as he looked. Gabriel held on to the front of his jacket, grasping it when Jack’s tongue teased his lips and he opened his mouth to accept him, moaning softly. He made sure to slip the twenty back into Jack’s jacket pocket since Gabe didn't want his money for this kiss but just to gauge how into him Jack was. Apparently it was enough that he had absolutely no hesitation to part with a fucking 20 for a kiss and it made Gabriel giddy.

 

“Gabe.” A deep, muffled voice spoke up and Gabriel almost jumped right out of Jack’s lap. The blonde just brought Gabriel closure to him, almost protectively and it made Gabe glare at Roadhog as he waited by the door, gesturing to his watch on his wrist. Roadhog didn't move an inch under Gabriel’s glare, even as he bared fangs threateningly at him and he repeated his gesture once more. Gabriel had an appointment waiting for him. He took a few deep breaths so the teeth returned to their normal shape and looked down at Jack remorsefully.

 

He climbed out of Jack’s lap and smooth his pencil skirt out. “Time’s up. Thanks for coming to see me, Jack.” Gabriel smiled as Jack got up and they headed to the door together after Roadhog vanished. Fucking Jamie cockblocked him by getting Roadhog instead of handling Gabriel himself when Gabe goes over the time limit. He would kick his ass later but first, Jack. Dear sweet, beautiful Jack.

 

“I’ll let you know when I got to the clinic, Gabriel. I had a lot of fun getting to know you.” Jack smiled.

 

Shit. He was in it deep.

 

“Right. Well feel free to text me until then.”

 

Jack agreed to do so and they parted, Gabriel leaning against the doorway as he watched his blonde stranger leave and waited for his first foreign appointment to come in.

 

\--

 

Gabriel got tested later in the week, making sure to put Jack’s contact information down so he would find out about his results since Jack was doing the same already.

 

He came up clean and so did Jack. 

 

Gabriel had no more hesitations about bringing Jack to his apartment for some fun before he goes to work on Jack’s day off. Jesse is back on the job after his hospitalization and brings extra entrees for Jack after Gabriel tells him his plans while ordering food. 

 

Jack seems a lot more relaxed as they both eat lunch together on Gabe’s couch and watch some TV. Gabriel’s hoodie and PJ combo produces the same risque outfit Jack saw the first time he showed up at the apartment so he was less caught off guard than before. Gabe could feel Jack’s eyes on him and shuddered in anticipation of them booking it to his room after the meal was over. He was so ready to get fucked by the perfect blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Oh, right. Jack. I got to show you something.” Gabriel set his empty take out box aside and watched as blue eyes curiously looked over at him as he munched on his food. It must have looked weird to Jack so see Gabriel pulling his see-through pink blouse off with such effort to get it off and over his head until he tossed it onto the floor where the lack of contact against Gabe’s skin made it a normal dark grey hoodie.

 

Jack paused as he looked at the hoodie before looking at Gabriel’s bare chest. “What the fuck?”

 

“Product of being the son of an incubus. Anything I wear turns pink, frilly, and indecent by human standards. The outfits I wear at the club when I strip or put on a show with Jesse are the real deals though.” He explained. “I can't control how outfits look on me but I'm not ashamed of it.”

 

“I guess that explains why you always order out all the time.”

 

“Yep. But I AM wearing garter belts and thigh-highs under my PJs for you, Jack.” Gabriel winked as he got up and picked his hoodie off the ground, making it change back into the pink blouse. Jack was VERY interested now as he looked at Gabe’s micro mini skirt and his legs more curiously. Gabe plopped down on the couch next to Jack and placed his leg across Jack’s lap. “See for yourself.”

 

Jack reached down curiously and gripped the fabric of the pajama pants regardless of the illusion making it seem like he was touching Gabriel’s bare thigh between the garter and his skirt. “That’s an interesting ability. It’s like lingerie camo or something.” He intelligently replied before his face flushed up at the stupid shit that came out of his mouth.

 

Gabriel chuckled and ran his finger through his short black curls. “I like dressing up. There’s a lot of empowerment through reducing the proudest of men to babbling goo in your hands.” He smiled as he pulled his foot off Jack’s lap so he could sit up next to him.

 

“What about you, Gabe?” Jack asked with a smirk on his lips as he leaned in close with a husky voice that went straight to Gabe’s dick. “You want someone to reduce you to silly putty in their hands?” He gently cupped Gabriel’s chin and ran his thumb over his beard affectionately.

 

Gabriel swallowed hard as he looked at Jack, resisting the urge to whimper when he glanced over and saw that the was still food on Jack’s box. “Not until you finish eating, Jack.”

 

A dark chuckle came from the blonde and made his dick hard in his panties he wore under his PJs for Jack. “So long as I get to eat you out later.” He winked before picking up the box to continue eating with a smug grin on his face.

 

God-fucking-damn it!

 

Gabriel immediately dragged the cackling blonde to his room after he finished eating his food so sensually and practically tossed him on the bed. He wanted to be a tease? Gabriel knew how to deal with big fucking teases by fucking the ever loving shit out of them. Jesse McCree could certainly vouch for that.

 

Jack looked really good on his plushed black comforters, laying back while Gabriel straddled his lap and looked down at him with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Your horns are starting to show, Gabe? Something got you aggravated?” Jack smirked back up defiantly, putting on a show of licking his lips slowly to tease Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel reached up and did indeed feel his horns start to protrude from his forehead but not his fang when he ran his tongue over them. ‘Agitated’ might not be the correct word for this situation if the fangs weren’t coming out. Jack did not need to know that, however.

 

He climbed into Jack’s lap, straddling him firmly to make sure his erection was pushed against the blonde’s in his pants before taking a few breaths to receed his horns. Gabriel very much wanted to kiss Jack and the horns would make that awkward. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of Jack’s head to place a chaste kiss against his lips, wanting to gauge how much the man under him wanted him. Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck to pull him closer, kissing him ravenously and sucking on Gabe’s lower lip to draw a whimper out of him. It was better than the kiss they had at the club a week ago, something that made Gabriel all the more weaker as he laid against Jack’s body, trying to keep his control as Jack ruined him.

 

“Oh, right. You put that twenty back into my jacket pocket at the club, didn’t you?” Jack asked as their lips parted and Gabriel smirked in amusement.

 

“No one says I can’t offer a refund for cash payments.” Gabriel teased as he rocked himself against Jack’s growing tent.

 

“Refunds imply that I wasn’t satisfied with what I got.” Jack grunted with a grin on his lips.

 

“You’re a sweet talker, has anyone ever told you that?”

 

“I think I could give McCree a run for his money.”

 

Gabriel laughed at that. “Please. I would say you don’t know shit but then again he works with you.”

 

Jack chuckled with his sweet grin that made Gabriel positively melt by the way his eyes closed and his nose wrinkled up. This guy was trouble in a completely different way than Jesse and Gabriel had to admit that McCree reeled him in a good one on his behalf, as much as he hated the idea. Jack was so sweet, funny, and made Gabriel feel like he was more than just a pretty slice of meat to be devoured by the masses. He brought his hand down to cup the side of Jack’s face, watching as the blonde’s blue eyes were on him and he brought his own hand up to cover Gabriel’s leaning his cheek into the touch.

 

“God. You are like a literal fucking prince from the storybooks.” Gabriel chuckled as Jack kiss his palm after dragging his hand to his lips.

 

“Aren’t you the prince locked up in the high tower though?” Jack asked with a smug grin as he pulled Gabe’s hand away from his face and started to massage the muscles of his palms. Gabriel scooted back a bit and laid down on Jack’s chest, sighing happily as his hand was worked over by Jack’s fingers.

 

“Too bad a kiss won’t break my lingerie curse, as fun as a curse as it is at times.” 

 

“Is there anything you can wear in your wardrobe that at least looks somewhat decent for a trip out into public?” Jack asked curiously as he continued to knead Gabe’s palm.

 

“Kind of. I can wear dresses and skirts with no problems but that doesn’t stop the slurs and threats being thrown at me for ‘cross dressing’.” Gabriel grumbled. “It’s easier to just not go out unless it’s Halloween.”

 

Jack hummed in understanding, gently setting down Gabe’s hand and pulling up his other one to begin massaging that one too. This was so nice, Gabriel thought, just laying here and talking with Jack. Jesse was a pleasure to talk to as well but Jack was new and already so understanding, not questioning or cursing society loudly like Jesse did. Both had their own ways of making Gabe feel appreciated and it was magical to have another person in his life who wanted to understand him.

 

“Well. Now that I think about it. You wore a few costumes in your streams that didn’t turn pink or skimpy. The cowboy outfit would be a good place to experiment with what clothes you can wear under the chaps and the vest.” Jack brought up and Gabriel blinked at that.

 

Gabriel pushed himself up and looked down at Jack. “What day did I wear the costume?”

 

Jack looked up at him completely confused. “I-I don’t know? Maybe it was the second or third time you streamed with Jesse?”

 

“You’ve been watching my streams for two whole years, Jack?!” Gabriel asked incredulously and Jack’s face flushed up enough to make a tomato look dull in comparison. 

 

Jack had to look away as his face scrunched up almost painfully in embarrassment. “Y-yeah.” He grumbled under his breath and Gabriel’s ego was positively inflated by this confession.

 

“Wow.” Gabriel smiled happily as he looked down at Jack. “I had a feeling you might be a casual viewer but two years?! That’s amazing, Jack!”

 

“S-shut up!” Jack barked up at him, making Gabriel that much more eager to toy around with him like this. He grinded his pelvis against Jack’s giving them both some friction for their pitched tents and moaned against Jack’s lips before kissing him, fingers running through his short blonde hair. Jack growled against Gabe’s lips, bucking up against Gabriel to get more of the friction he desired, and drew a soft whimper from Gabe from the contact. He quickly flipped their positions so Gabriel was under him and reached down to twist his pierced nipples between his fingers.

 

“Mmm!” 

 

“God. You don’t know even half of why you did to me on that stream, Gabriel.” Jack growled as he leaned down to nip his way slowly down Gabe’s jaw, drawing a gasp from the demon under him.

 

“Please tell me, Jack.” Gabriel whimpered softly as he balled the comforters in his hands above his head, giving Jack prime access to his body while he restrained himself.

 

“I turned on the stream on my phone as soon as I got back into my car, pulled off my jacket so it was covering my lap.” He purred into Gabriel’s ear sensually, rocking himself slowly against Gabriel so the other man could feel how hard he was getting in his pants. “You just started talking about me like I was some sex god who descended on you rather than a delivery boy who didn’t have the guts to leave you his number or take you right on the stream.”

 

“Jack, please…” Gabriel shuddered as he balled the plush comforter in his fists, more aware of how nude he was with his hoodie off and chest bare for Jack to toy with. He didn’t have his nipple rings in but Jack just toyed mercilessly with the studs in them by rolling his fingertips against the hardening buds lightly. “I wanted you so badly.” He whimpered shamelessly, rocking his hips upwards into Jack’s movement so they were grinding against each other.

 

“It was hard trying to keep myself from coming when you were whimpering up to the camera and asking for me to do such dirty things to you. I wanted to savor the moment slowly so I had to look away and take my hand off my cock so many times.” Jack whispered down to him in that husky voice of his, making it hard for Gabriel to think straight as he pumped more of that sweet imagery into his head; Him slowly teasing himself in his car, legs spread wide apart as he listened helplessly to Gabriel’s sexual banter and pleads for him.

 

“I need you to fuck me, Jack…! Please!” Gabriel pleaded up to him. “The lube is on the nightstand.” 

 

Jack got off Gabriel to grab the lube and Gabriel used the time to kick off his pajama bottoms, revealing the pink thong and garter belt/thigh high combo when Jack turned around. Gabriel’s cock throbbed hard in his panties, making the fabric shift, as Jack stared at him in wonder. 

 

“Yes. These are the real deal, Jack. Just for you.” Gabriel teased playfully as he rocked his hips upwards, imagining Jack was still above him. Jack didn’t leave him imagining for much longer.

 

He quickly removed his belt from his jeans, bringing them up to firmly pull Gabe’s wrists together. “Comfortable?” Jack asked as he tested the give of the belt and Gabriel nodded his head.

 

“Yes, Jack.” Gabriel breathed, visibly frustrating the blonde as he pulled his shirt off and over his head to toss onto the floor along with his pants, leaving him only in appetizing black silk boxers plus his socks.

 

“Condoms?” Jack licked his lips as he looked down at Gabriel.

 

“We’re both clean, Jack. Don’t fuck anyone but me.”

 

“God- !” Jack tossed the lubricant pump bottle down by Gabriel’s side before laying down on his belly, face between his lovely thighs as Jack pulled them in with his arms so his face was being squished between them. 

 

“Ah? You part of the ‘thigh high brigade’ as well, Jack? Maybe a ‘premium’ as well?” Gabriel chuckled teasingly as Jack nuzzled his face up and down against the sheer fabric of his thigh-highs.

 

“I’ve came so many times to that video of you crushing a watermelon between these legs, Gabe.” Jack shamelessly admitted before kissing the inside of his legs from the knee up in adoration.

 

The video Jack admitted to watching was in fact a premium video he only allowed members to download when he did a charity drive a year back. God, he was admitting to being one of Gabriel’s biggest fanboys and Gabe was getting so horny from listening to him gush.

 

Just to see what he would do, Gabriel applied pressure to Jack’s head when he was done kissing his legs and drew a sharp gasp from the man’s throat, visibly making him shudder. 

 

Gabriel was so goddamn hard he was aching in his pink silken confines.

 

“I’ll let you fuck my thighs as much as you want, Jack, but I need you so badly right now…!”

 

That drew a feral growl from Jack’s lips and he hesitantly parted from Gabriel’s legs to flip him over onto his belly, sitting up so he could pull gabe’s ass right into his covered erection. Gabriel whimpered and squirmed, pushing back against Jack so he could feel his cock pressed firmly up between his ass cheeks. He grinded up and down against Jack while the blonde reached down to pull Gabe’s panties off to the side to take out his cock. A bead of precum dripped onto the comforter as Gabriel bit his lower lip, pressing his forehead firmly into the bed while his bonded wrist stayed out in front of him.

 

Jack grabbed the lube bottle and pumped some into his hand before setting the bottle back down. He rubbed the lubricant between his hands to warm it before reaching down and pulling Gabe’s thong string out of the way, slipping a warm, lubed digit into his asshole. 

 

“Fuck yes.” Gabriel grunted as he pushed back against Jack’s finger, fucking himself on it shamelessly as Jack watch him. “More…! You’ve seen how huge those dildo are that I fuck myself on, Jackie.” He purred as he looked over his shoulder so Jack could see his heavily lidded eyes from lust.

 

Jack gritted his teeth and pulled his finger out before pushing in three, making Gabriel shudder as he felt himself stretch, stilling his movements as he adjusted. “You’re just a goddamn whore, Gabe!” He pumped his fingers inside of Gabriel when he didn’t move, trying to find his prostate as Gabe quivered from sexual excitement.

 

“Jack, Please! Fuck- ! I Can’t- !” Gabriel’s head was spinning from how good it felt as his fingers brushed over his prostate. His cock was leaking over the comforters and throbbing hard from how turned on he was. He whimpered as Jack’s fingers came out and he heard him groan as he pulled his boxers down before kicking them off the bed. Gabriel wished he could see Jack’s cock from this angle but he certainly wasn’t complaining as the man’s cock was eased into him, slick with lubricant from his fingers.

 

“Oh s-shit- !” Gabriel arched his body, pushing back slowly to take the entirety of Jack’s modest cock inside of his ass. His breath hitched as Jack grabbed his hips to hold him up and slowly pull out before shoving himself back in, making Gabriel moan.

 

“God, this is a dream fucking come true.” Jack growled as he set a slow and agonizing pace for both of them. “You’re as tight as I always imagined!”

 

“Jack! Come on! I need you!” Gabriel pleaded as he balled his hands around what little of the comforter he could grip in from of him while the blond fucked him steadily. 

 

“All these years coming alone and to your voice, Gabe. Let me indulge in this…!”

 

Gabriel felt his heart pounding in his throat and buried his flushing face into the comforter below him to muffle his whimpers. Why did he have to say such sexy things like that? Why did it make him weak at the knees and unable to retaliate with a mocking quip like he did with Jesse?

 

Slowly Jack started speeding up, angling himself so he was brushing his length more forcefully against Gabe’s prostate and panting. Gabriel began pushing back so Jack’s pelvis slapped wetly against Gabe’s thighs as they earnestly started to fuck each other and doing so loudly. It was midday and they were above a stripclub so Gabriel didn’t have to worry about being filthy and loud to make Jack’s first fuck with him memorable. 

 

“So good-! Fill me up, Jack! I want your cum running down my thighs- !” 

 

Jack was now bucking hard into Gabriel, growling in frustration that was so much better than Gabe could ever fantasize about him and felt one of his hands leave his hips to pump his cock. Gabriel was an absolute babbling mess, unable to form coherent sentences as he felt himself steaming full speed to his release as Jack leaned down to dig his teeth into Gabriel’s shoulders. 

 

“Shit-! Fuck-! FUCK!!” Gabriel screamed as he came hard, bucking his hips into the bed as he shot ribbon after ribbon into the sheets with every thrust and felt Jack cumming into his ass. Jack continued to thrust into him until he was completely spent but even then his hips continued to move as he slowly came down from his high, teeth holding on lightly to the flesh between his teeth. 

 

When Jack was finally finished, he leaned forward and untied the belt on Gabriel’s wrist before pulling out, groaning as he watch his own cum leak out of Gabe’s hole. Gabriel laid forward on the bed panting lightly as Jack laid down next to him and brought a hand up to rub slow circles onto Gabe’s lower back. It felt so good and all Gabriel wanted to do was just lay with him on the bed like this, smiling at each other before Gabe scooted over to give Jack a kiss.


End file.
